


On the Job

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Hau grows up to be thicc af fight me, Older! AU, Sex, Stuffing, feeder mallow, theyre maybe 18-20, thicc!Hau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Older!AUHau gets a job at Mallow’s family cafeteria, and he finds it hard to keep his weight in check when there’s so much delicious food around that he just wants to stuff into his face.Mallow doesn’t approve of him dieting, and persuades him to let loose for once....





	On the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I didn’t really describe their appearances in this - Hau is pretty tall and stocky, with long hair in a ponytail and a bit of a tummy. Mallow is a bit taller than she is in the anime but otherwise looks pretty much the same- just older.

Working at Aina Cafeteria was a pretty sweet job, all in all. Hau considered himself a pretty decent cook, but he didn’t have any culinary qualifications so he hadn’t thought he’d get the job- but he was suited to customer service and he liked people so he had ended up being hired. Mallow and her father were really relaxed and friendly to work with and he fit in great at the little cafe. 

He knew Mallow a little bit beforehand but he’d never had the the chance to hang out with her much- she was so sweet and friendly with such a warm smile he couldn’t help but become fast friends. If she weren’t so clearly obsessed with kiawe might he might even think about asking her out- but anyway, it was so nice to make new friends- and as an extra bonus she kept giving him food- leftover akala curry at the end of the day, new recipes to sample, insisting on giving him a proper meal in lunch break... he could tell that his weight was gonna start creeping back up if he kept this up but it was all so good it was hard to say no- but he managed it- he made a promise to himself that he wouldn’t eat anything apart from one proper meal-sized portion of food at lunch or dinner break.

It was hard, and Mallow and her father both seemed a bit disappointed when he kept refusing their cooking, but his the waistband of his shorts stopped pinching after a while, and he figured he was doing okay. He still got to enjoy lovely food, just in moderation. 

Then one day he was cleaning up at the end of the day- a shift he wasn’t usually on because Mallow’s father was on a “hot date”- and it was proving to be quite a trial. There were so many pots and pans with just a few spoonfuls of food left in them, he couldn’t help but just scrape them out and eat the leftovers before he washed them- you shouldn’t waste food, after all! Although all the ladlefuls here and there probably added up to a proper meal- so he decided to skip dinner. 

But Mallow had already made him dinner- she’d been making a fresh batch of akala curry and it was hot and cooked for him so he couldn’t refuse- it would be okay, just this once. 

The curry was lovely- rich and filling and spicy- and Mallow grabbed herself seconds before he was done savouring it. It was so good- he got some more too. Akala curry wasn’t too bad for you- a little salty but otherwise pretty balanced! Perhaps the coconut milk isn’t good to have too much of... but you need some fat in your diet for your body to function! 

His stomach was happy as he pushed his plate away- filled up more than it had been in ages and just radiating warmth and contentment through him. It made a noise and he smoothed a hand over it absently before he noticed Mallow beaming at him. 

“It’s good to see you eating properly again.” 

“I...” he looked down guiltily. “I guess I’m having a cheat day.”

Mallow scoffed and rested her chin on her hands. “I hate watching people diet- food is supposed to be enjoyed, not agonised over!” 

He didn’t reply, just shrugged and smiled awkwardly. 

“Besides, making people happy by feeding them good food is just the best feeling.”

His stomach made a loud noise and he blushed. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it- does this mean you have room for more?” She took the lid back off the pot and gestured for him to take some. 

“I shouldn’t.” 

“It’s good for you! And if your body is still telling you you’re hungry, you should listen to it!”

“Or maybe I’ve just stretched my stomach from eating too much.” He thought, but... he got one more ladleful. 

He tried to eat it slowly, and really taste the flavours of the spices. It was so good- he wasn’t hungry anymore, not at all- but he couldn’t shake the feeling of needing m o r e- he wanted to return to that blissful drowsy state where nothing mattered except food, eating until he was so stuffed he couldn’t do anything but lie back and groan and massage his aching gut as he maybe squeezed in a few more mouthfuls-

His mouth was watering just thinking about it, and it must have shown in his eyes because Mallow grabbed the ladle and firmly put two more spoonfuls of curry onto his plate before pushing it back to him. 

“Eat as much as you want.” 

His stomach groaned, and he didn’t miss the way her eyes flicked down to it. Hmm. That was... something. He carried on eating, looking down at himself to see what she saw. It didn’t show yet how much he was eating- he couldn’t really feel it much, either, just a gentle pressure on his waistband that hadn’t been there before. 

Mallow struck up a conversation, and his attention wandered away from food to talking about their friends, and how Mallow’s family was doing, and how Lana was thinking of changing her battle team lineup - and he didn’t think about how much he was eating again until he realised he’d just scooted his chair out from the table a little to give himself more room- 

Fuck. He felt so good - his belly was starting to push his shirt up, and he was feeling almost full- but oh, man. He bit his lip and looked down at his lap, wrestling with himself. 

“Hau. “ he looked up to see Mallow looking at him with unapologetic lust. “When was the last time you really let yourself go?” 

The last of his restraint broke. “Fuck.” He muttered, and pulled the still half- full pan of curry towards him and piled it onto his plate. 

Mallow whooped and began to cheer him on as he tore into his food like he hadn’t eaten in days, groaning in satisfaction as his gut filled faster. Curry was so good- nice and heavy, but spicy enough to be interesting- he must be on his sixth or seventh helping by now, he thought- he’d lost track- it was all just a gorious haze of finally giving in to his desires and hell, he was getting hard already- and ohhh yeah, it was just being pressed back down by his stomach. 

He moaned out loud and Mallow swore. “Can I touch you?”

He nodded, mouth full of food again already, and then she got behind him and wrapped her arms around him, feeling the heft of his belly and digging her hands in, feeling the mass of food in him and moaning into his ear. “Hau...” she pulled up a chair next to him and sat down so she could reach more easily, reaching down and under his gut to undo the zipper of his shorts, giving him a little more room, but he quickly filled the gap as he kept eating, and then she slid her hand in to his shorts to squeeze his dick through his pants and his eyes rolled back in his head as he yelled. 

“Fuck, this is perfect.” He moaned, one hand on his stomach now as he was starting to feel full, massaging at the top to try to make just a little more room... Mallow helped, alternately draping her arms around him and sliding her hands under his gut with digging them in and massaging. It felt amazing, and he was pretty sure he was leaking in his pants already, but at the same time he didn’t want to stop eating. 

He gulped down some water and sat back to take a breather, and to take stock of how big he’d gotten. His stomach sat in his lap like a boulder, halfway out to his knees at his widest point; he was very near his limit now. 

He leaned back to give himself room and brought his plate with him, breathing shallowly now as he crammed more in, just taking it forkful by forkful as Mallow started to kiss his neck, whispering encouragement into his ear, until he finally cleared his plate and sagged back into the chair.

“Oh my god.” 

“Look at you, Hau.” Mallow said in what was almost a whine, smoothing her hands over his belly. She dipped her fingertip into his navel and he breathed out shakily, so she did it again before flicking his nipples and wrapping her arms around his chest. “Do you want some dessert~” she murmured in his ear, and he looked at her, aghast, thinking about his straining stomach, until she kneaded at his dick again and he got what she was saying. 

“Oh- uh- yeah-“ 

“Come with me.” She said, untangling herself from him to pad away upstairs to her room. 

He followed, considerably slower, and leaning on the banister to help manoeuvre up the stairs, before she pulled him into her bedroom and locked the door behind him. 

“Let’s get these off.” She said, pulling his shirt off of him and crouching down to pull down his shorts, taking the opportunity to nuzzle and kiss his tummy whilst she was there. “I love this so much.” She muttered, licking into his navel and worrying at the stretched- out edge of it with her teeth. 

“Ah- I noticed.” He said, feeling kind of dizzy. He pushed her back onto the bed and all but fell on top of her- not that she was complaining, wrapping her arms and legs around him and moaning as he squashed her. He took the opportunity to finally touch her - she was lithe and petite, pretty much the opposite to him in every way- but she seemed to be desperately horny already, because he didn’t get much of a chance before she rolled on top and reached over to the bedside table, grabbed a condom and shoved it at him before pulling her own clothes off. 

No sooner had he kicked his pants off and rolled the condom on then she was back on top of him, and then sweet juicy heat squeezed down on his cock as she mounted him, almost yelling as she seated herself and moving straight away- he couldn’t cope at first and just arched back and took it- but then he got a grip back on himself and began to roll his hips up to meet her, grabbing at her shaking thighs to keep her steady...

And then she leaned down and panted out “crush me again.” And oh, land spirits, that was hot- he rolled back over and let himself lean on her- she just wailed and scratched at his back to pull him in even closer as he started fucking her in earnest. 

Considering he’d had almost an hour of food-based foreplay he felt he lasted heroically long, but it was only a couple of minutes before he tipped over the edge. He groaned and leaned into her, trying to ride it out and rolling his hips- but apparently she’d come already at some point- he hadn’t noticed in all of her panting and screaming- because she put a hand in the middle of his chest to push him off. 

He collapsed next to her, clutching his stomach as the ache of moving so much caught up with him now the lust was gone. “Ah.... man, that was so good.” 

“Yeah.” She groaned. “You’ve got half an hour. And then- either you fuck me again, or you fuck me with a toy while I squash my face into your belly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
